


My Avengers Headcannons!

by RubyTuesday98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday98/pseuds/RubyTuesday98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little snippets, generally 150 words or less, about the day to day life of an Avenger or those who come along with them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never written anything before, do excuse any typos!   
> Please enjoy, as with everything on this website, all the characters are owned by other people or companies (sad times) and I just kidnap them so they can role play a bit

Bruce hums Taylor Swift songs very quietly in the lab he shares with Tony when Tony is engrossed in a project, because he knows Tony's subconscious will pick it up and get it stuck in his head for days after.

Tony tries to retaliate by humming AC/DC songs, but gets halfway through one of their albums before realising he's actually just humming Taylor Swift again.


	2. Chapter 2

On a rare girls night in, Pepper, Darcy, Jane and Natasha sit down to watch silly chic flicks and drink wine. Whilst watching Spice World, the tipsy girls decide to dress up as a Spice Girl each. 

Out comes Pepper as Ginger Spice, Tasha as Scary Spice, Jane as Posh Spice and Darcy as Sporty Spice. 

Sadly, the group isn't complete without Baby Spice, but Thor is happy to step into her role, pigtails and all! 

Anything for his Lady Jane :)


	3. Chapter 3

To help Steve catch up on the years that he missed, Phil insists on showing him key elements of pop culture. 

Six months later, they've gone through all of the iconic cinematic moments Phil can think of and slowly, the other team members have joined them for a weekly movie marathon.

Eventually they move on to shitty reality tv and game shows, which ends up with Mjolnir inside the wall and a Hulk out after a heated discussion on the best dishes to serve on Come Dine With Me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite head cannon and is actually the first of this series that I wrote, this sparked all that followed :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own these guys, wish I did. Sadly don't, whatchya gonna do about it? All rights to characters are expressly Marvel's property

When Clint is staying in Avengers Tower and has free time, he puts on Bon Jovi as loud as he can bear and slides around the floor in his socks pretending to be a guitarist.

Natasha sometimes joins him for Living on a Prayer, but always wipes the footage from Jarvis's data after. She has an image to maintain after all.


	5. The Colours of the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty bad chapter, but I needed Tasha to feel loved for a while cause she's my favourite. She needs a friend, and whilst Clint will always be first in line as a friend, sometimes an outside force is the most effective.
> 
> Still no beta so all mistakes are my own! Please feel free to mention them. Still don't own the Marvel guys *sigh*

Steve paints when he's sad, draws places and people he used to know. Natasha sometimes sits and watches him work for hours at a time, until one day she asks him to paint her. To paint on her.

Sadly, the next few weeks are filled with robots, lizard people and even a giant alien chicken and Steve has almost forgotten Tasha had ever asked until she sits with him in the early morning and holds up her arm. 

Steve takes a moment to study her face, the unguarded but emotionless expression on Natasha's face breaking his heart. That moment is all Steve needs before he starts to draw, dipping fingers into colours and smearing her skin.

He continues for hours to get the image in his head just right, to convey everything he wants to share with the unusually frail form of the woman silently sitting there - to tell her, with total honesty, everything she needs to hear. 

Wearing her S.H.I.E.L.D catsuit, a small smile on her pale face haloed by the glimmering crimson of her hair. She's lying in a field of flowers made from swirls of greens and yellows, her hands resting above her waist gripping tightly a pair of dainty, blood red ballet shoes.

They don't speak. They don't need to. He has said everything that needed saying, and that is enough. 

Natasha is grateful that someone as broken as her can still find the innocence she lost, as although she will never say it, it gives her hope.


End file.
